Problem: A farmer plants $28$ trees in March, $27$ trees in April, and $40$ trees in May. How many total trees did the farmer plant?
Answer: The tree farmer planted ${28}$ trees in March and ${27}$ trees in April. $?$ $28$ $27$ March & April trees March trees April trees ${28} + {27} = {55}$ There were ${40}$ trees planted in May. $?$ $55$ $40$ Total trees planted March & April trees May trees ${55} + {40} = 95}$ There were $95}$ total trees planted. The farmer planted $95}$ trees.